And the Three Boys With Wood
And the Three Boys With Wood is the seventh episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Caroline can't seem to get Andy more interested once he finds out she's a Channing; Max brings home two Amish teens and offers them a place to stay in exchange for them building Chestnut a barn. Plot Caroline is getting ready for her date with Andy. Andy comes in, and chats with Max. He realizes that Caroline is Caroline Channing. He is floored—he thought she was just a regular girl. They go outside and see Caroline posing next to Chestnut. Caroline’s date does not go well. Andy won’t make a move on her, even when she uses her sexy voice. She decides he must be gay. Max reassures her that he is into her, but she won’t listen. Two Amish boys enter the diner and pisses Max and tries to get rid of what she thinks are 'Amish hipster Wannabes' only they really are Amish. They are on Rumspringa. Max and Caroline decide they can manipulate the boys into building a barn for Chestnut. They bring the Amish boys home. Sophie comes in and sees the “two cute puppies in the kitchen.” Max assures her that the boys are just there to build a barn. When Sophie wants to play with the puppies, she gets kicked out. As the Amish build the barn and Max comforts Chestnut about his new future home. Caroline comes out for her date with Andy, dressed as slutty as possible. The Amish boys ask Max if they can take off their shirts. Sophie helps from above by dumping a watering can over their muscles. At the club, Caroline isn’t successful. She calls Max, annoyed that she isn’t getting anywhere. Max offers to come and “run into them.” She brings the Amish boys with her, afraid to leave them at Sophie’s mercy. Andy knows that Caroline called Max. Max asks him what’s wrong with him—make a move! He reveals the problem: she is Caroline Channing! She was practically a princess. Andy doesn’t feel like he’s good enough for her. Max rushes over and tells Caroline to act cheap and unrefined. Caroline attempts to chug draft beer and freak dance with the Amish boy. She freak dances, but Jacob gets a little overwhelmed by her grinding and collapses. Andy kisses Caroline. Jebediah thanks Max for letting them stay and asks her for words of wisdom, but she has nothing to offer beyond encouraging him to enjoy sex and candy. Quotes Trivia Production *This episode was live-filmed in USA on 10th October 2012. Source International Air Dates *Canada: November 19, 2012 on Citytv *United Kingdom: December 27, 2012 on E4/E4 HD Errors *When Caroline sends Sophie out, she opens the door twice. Reception Guest Cast *Ryan Hansen - Andy *Brandon W. Jones - Jebediah *Jack Depew - Jacob *Barry Finkel - Man Gallery And the Three Boys With Wood.png And the Three Boys With Wood 3.png And the Three Boys With Wood 5.png And the Three Boys With Wood 6.png And the Three Boys With Wood.png And_the_Three_Boys_With_Wood_Filming.jpg|Script Reading -2-broke-girls--epis (1).jpg -2-broke-girls--epis (2).jpg -2-broke-girls--epis (4).jpg -2-broke-girls--epis (5).jpg -2-broke-girls--epis (6).jpg -2-broke-girls--epis.jpg Video 2 Broke Girls 2x07 Promo "And the Three Boys With Wood" (HD)|Promo 2 Broke Girls 2x07 Promo 2 "And the Three Boys With Wood" (HD)|Promo #2 2 Broke Girls - And The Three Boys With Wood Extended Preview|Extended Preview 2 Broke Girls - Cheap & Unrefined|Cheap & Unrefined 2 Broke Girls - First Date|First Date 2 Broke Girls - I'm On My Way-0|I'm On My Way 2 Broke Girls - Puppies|Puppies 2 Broke Girls - Rumspringa|Rumspringa Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2012